


Shore Leave

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fingering, Girl On Girl, Homosexuality, LEWD, Lesbianism, Lesbians, Love, Oral, Oral Sex, Passionate, Romance, Same-Sex Couple, Same-sex love, Sex, Smut, Touching, Yuri, not safe for work, relationships, rybee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Taken from my story - It's Always Sunny In Andromeda | Sara and Peebee take some shore leave with the rest of the Tempest family to a more developed and growing Eos, where they get caught up in the culture, the heat, and each other. Together they enjoy a morning together, in bed and a long lie in, as well as some intimate time just for them before they start the day again.





	Shore Leave

Sara woke up about a week later, from yet another night in bed with Pelessaria B’Sayle, her beautiful blue cheeks pressed into the softness of the single pillow as she remained under while Ryder woke up from the stale heat seeping through the ventilation. Becoming accustomed to Eos’s climate for a long winded amount of time was something Sara did not think she would have to do but the crew had suggested this place over Eladen and Voeld simply for the milder and yet habitable climate. Eos was the better option now that Prodromos was expanding into more and more of a township than a single settlement. 

The people under August had progressed much in the past few months, with added support and resources and manpower from Meridian, the township was pushing against its own borders and a lot of construction had been erected. There was a bazaar that was being formulated in the middle of the large open space on the embankment. It was raving from early hours in the morning until the dead of night. And not just Initiative personnel were here now. The Turians had officially set up an Embassy near what was rapidly becoming the Affairs District on the far side of town, with the Angara doing the same with lush and verdant building decorated with an all manner of desert flowers and flora. It looked like a new version of the Russian Kremlin only with a forest growing all over it. It was actually managing to gather some small representation of a tourist base in the form of hopeful Initiative colonists wanting to take time off to visit the Ryder Outposts. 

The middle of the basin was still consumed by a small industry and water processing plant and they were finding such luck recently. The large pool of beautifully bright water had led excavators down beneath the surface of Eos, to a large subterranean network of rivers. It had tripled the productive water supply and allowed the settlement to expand very rapidly with both population-based statistics and construction. More recreation centres, more scientific establishments for the science teams that were now beginning to experiment and research a lot more of the outlying regions of Eos. 

Furnishings of the stacked up mock apartments were getting better, Ryder had been given her own complimentary stack of housing pods for herself and her team, with the best Prodromos had to offer at the time. Only the best was offered to the woman who founded the damn place and all the squadmates who had helped. Ryder actually liked being pampered and offered a lot for her efforts in gaining the Initiative and Humanity a foothold and a colonised stake in Andromeda. She felt it was what she actually deserved. Maybe not what she had wanted in the first place when she had first come out of that infernal cryo-stasis pod only to see her father die on the first mission in the new Galaxy. But after all, she had done to get here, after defeating The Archon and saving the Hyperion, after losing Dunn. This was what Sara needed. 

Some well earned and relaxing shore leave with her team, no, her family, and her beautiful girlfriend Peebee. Sara smiled as she turned over in the sheets, stark naked as Pelessaria was too, and looked into the sparkling pigments of the blue girl’s beautiful skin. The Pathfinder could not help herself, she pulled her feminine hand from under the sheets and ran the side of her fingers down the beautiful Asari’s cheek, grazing her so gently, like a feather. 

Yet Peebee still woke up from it anyway. Like a hawk.

“Huh? What was that?” She asked, drowsily waking from her light sleep, her eyes half open and her head tentacles soft and limp from the deep relaxation. Her lips were a little mellow and a little dry from the dehydration during hibernation, she was still slowly waking up from the stroke.

Sara’s face popped and her lips were almost absorbed into her face as she lay there next to Peebee and fell silent and shocked that her fingers woke up the Asari. That was certainly not intended and now she was busted. She’d woken her girlfriend up and Peebee was a nightmare when she was rudely awoken. And Sara knew she would know what woke her, Peebee was malicious with her Sara now and knew all that she would and could do, despite the Ryder’s unpredictable nature. Cora and Vetra agreed Peebee was the only one who knew what Ryder was thinking at all times. 

“Ryder? Were you touching me? Were you touching my face?!” Peebee shrieked as she suddenly sat up and edged further and further away from her girlfriend in the bed. Her breasts shook and jolted and of course, Sara’s eyes darted to the nipples which were already perky. “You know I don’t like touching in my sleep!” The Asari shouted again, her face shellshocked that Ryder would dare. She covered her chest with the blanket, swiping it away from Ryder trying to clothe herself because she saw Sara’s eyes fixated on the bouncing and swaying orbs and the nipples as they hardened from the sudden temperature change and embarrassment. 

“Sara stop staring at my breasts! By the fucking goddess!” Peebee swore, clutching the frilly sheets to cover them. Sara just smiled and crawled closer to Peebee, she knew they were not being serious. The Asari was teasing, she always teased. 

“Why do you have to cover them Peebee? It’s not like I haven’t sucked on them for like two hours on the Tempest…” Sara reminded her, and Peebee’s face popped as Sara’s did earlier. Suddenly it was not about the face touching, it was about the blue woman’s chest, her bountiful orbs that loved and craved attention. In the undertones of their playful voices, the pair could tell that there was some teasing playfulness and that Peebee was gradually silently asking Sara for some form of sexual interaction. As she edged around the bed, trying to create space between them, which Sara was crossing like a hyperactive kitten, Peebee’s legs were spread inch by inch, and the sheets fell in a way to cover the succulent passion fruit that was her azure, the thing that Sara’s lips were becoming wet with want for. 

She was licking her mouth insatiably in hope that she could grab the sheets and pull them away from her Asami and then have a full frontal view, the one she now wanted. “Come on Peebee gimme the blanket so I can see you,” Sara bargained, to which Peebee gasped fakely again. 

“See me? I mean what, what am I, Sara? Some piece of Asari meat for you to gawk at? Is that what I am to you?” Peebee joked, still crawling away from her encroaching girlfriend with a smile on her face now. It so melodramatic, all for a small bit of head before they would eventually have to get up and check on the rest of the squad and enjoy the sun. 

Ryder giggled on an audible out breath as she crawled towards Peebee with added haste, her morning lady boner and heat was starting to really flare up and she needed something to release her all on. She wanted to grab Peebee and bring her beautiful silk, the azure betwixt her legs up to her her own chin and she wanted to lick, to clean and taste her fill with her familiar girlfriend as she had done a few times now since the night before they the Remnant City. She wanted to taste her again, to slather expert and queer tongue all along Peebee’s azure, to make her cry out with pleasure, Sara wanted that unbearable strongly now as she hustled towards more towards Peebee and gripped on the sheets.

“Sara Ryder!” Peebee cried, still acting, she liked this little facade she’d rushed but she knew that Sara could tell she was only joking. When the beautiful Pathfinder tore away the sheets and Peebee’s beautiful breasts were back on show she did a sort of teasing wiggle to show her girlfriend that she most certainly agreed with and wanted to continue in the direction Sara was taking them in. The speedy Ryder’s jaw dropped and her eyes were almost hypnotised as she saw Peebee’s figure nude and slender again, as she spread her legs to let Ryder take the whole image of her naked cunt and already bulging clitoris. 

The Pathfinder smiled, sliding her hands up the length of Peebee’s almost sparkling blue thighs and running her nails along her perky and peachy rear. “Oh Peebee, you’re freaking gorgeous in the mornings, you know that right?” Sara told her lover, mellow and a little mesmerised. 

“I’m gorgeous at all times of the day I’ll have you know, lover. Now, what’s say you quit stalling and give me some head like you’ve been wanting to?” Peebee asked, laying on her lower back and elbows while she still could. Her breasts fell onto her chest like perfect water droplets with a gelatinous texture that was also firm. She displayed them like precious gems, that needed to be protected, that needed to be held and only Sara’s hands would do. Peebee foresaw she would, as she felt nailed and hungry fingers slide a little more up her ass ready to grip. “Come on Sara, eat me out honey, I love you.”

“I fucking love you too Peebee,” Sara snarled like a hungry beast and before she did anything else, before she even breathed, she pulled at Peebee’s rear, dragging her lower half towards her on the bed and Sra’s own head inserted between her girlfriend’s legs, her tongue darting for the azure that had already begun to seep sweet and succulent wetness. The tongue began to slip up and down, with Sara’s lips kissing Peebee’s cunt tenderly, as her tongue flickered back and forth, gathering small amounts of the wetness and taking it into her own mouth. She sighed and breathe out short and sustained exhilarated breaths once she got that sweet taste of her blue girlfriend. Peebee tastes so sweet and so perfect, better than chocolate, better than mint, she was gorgeous, to die for and Sara could not get enough of that taste. 

She slurped up the wetness load by load, really slipping in her tongue and flicking it back and forth over Peebee’s folds, even venturing up, with her lips tugging and popping on the Asari’s clit. Pelessaria cried out, rushing her fingers through Sara’s long flowing pale brunette hair as she buried her tongue and lips deep into the azure before her. She took her fill, lapping up the wetness like a kitten with a saucer of milk. Her tongue was flapping rapidly as Peebee held her head down, running blue fingers through hair and crying, almost screaming with strained pleasure as Sara licked her and gave her head. It was glorious, so unadulterated and steamy, rushed and yet methodical and messy. The wetness dripped and ran from Peebee’s entrance and slipped down her rear entrance and onto the sheets, staining them with the Asari’s secretion. 

“Fuck, Peebee, you're so gorgeous and you taste so fucking good,” Sara cursed violently as she held Peebee’s ass a little tight with one hand. 

The Asari took the free hand and tugged it upwards, guiding it to one of her bare breasts and placing it to hold it. “Hold me, Sara, hold me here and don’t let go until I come, I’m already close honey,” Peebee breathed, her voice sounding too tight and held in, suppressed by the heavy exhilaration. She was loving this almost as much as Sara was loving eating her out. It was so heavy and so messy, so without form or method but so precise. It was a beautiful love-making that Peebee realised she could only get with Sara.

As the Pathfinder dipped her head back down again and took Peebee into her mouth once again, the budding clit and bulbous lips inside her own, the Asari snapped a little, rocking her head back as the wash of wet pleasure barreled over her. She brought on the meld every so quickly it was a slip of her mind, and suddenly she and Sara were bonding, their thoughts spilling into one another, their emotions becoming connected and their eyes, both of them becoming jet black orbs in their skulls. Sara gasped as she realised and suddenly she was as close to the edge as Peebee was once they were fully melded. She gasped, they both gasped as Sara continued to flick her tongue and take more and more of the wetness into her mouth. 

“Ah!” Echoed in their minds as they entangled themselves and blended feelings and thoughts. Suddenly neither could control themselves, the barriers were broken and before either could think, Peebee was coming all into Sara’s mouth, and Sara was coming all over the white light blue sheets of the bed. They were coming together as they were melded. 

They came together, and soon meandered into each other’s arms, still connected, still melded and sharing one state of mind, one thought process centre and one fluid and vibrating set of emotions that struggled to settle at first. Once they were in the sheets again and in each other’s grasp, they mellowed and settled into one liquid state of being. They stayed there awhile, just holding onto each other.

“I love you Peebee,” Sara spoke so softly as she nestled her head between the Asari’s breasts. 

“I love you too, Sara Ryder…”

They stayed in bed for what seemed like a further two hours, the time melting away before them as they held each other, Sara occasionally giggling at the texture of the sparkling blue scales along her flesh. She loved it so much, the tickles that Peebee gave her all over whenever they cuddled in naked form. Legs rubbed against others and their chest was pressed from time to time. Pelessaria could not help her fingers from coursing through Sara’s hair, she could not get enough of it in that bed for it was strange to see Sara with her hair down and not in the simple bun she almost always sported. A lot while on Tempest she would braid her hair for bed, when it was not an all nighter, so to see the stoney brunette locks curling and flowing down her shoulders was strange. Just to have her fingers through actual hair was strange to the young Pelessaria. She was aged one hundred with change but she had never seduced a cute human woman into bed enough to actually stop and take stock of her hair. She decided that she adored Ryder’s hair, that it was lush and splendid and she should devote more time to just feeling it. 

“Are you in love with my hair or something?” Sara asked, suddenly taking note of all the time the Asari’s blue fingers were running through the brown strands. Her rather plump lips were thicker still, smiling beautifully as Sara held herself up with an elbow buried in her pillow. 

Peebee’s fingers stopped when Sara spoke, and suddenly and undertone of bright mauve grew under her beautifully blue cheeks. She was politely embarrassed, just as Sara was when she was stroking the Asari’s face in her sleep, it was quite cute and the Pathfinder smiled to herself, busting her pursed lips with a giggle. 

“Come here you dweeb, come here and kiss me one more time before we eventually have to get up,” Sara asked her girlfriend as they both smiled toothy grins before limbs and torsos began to move closer to each other. They kissed passionately and a little seductively, with tongues slipping between lips before Ryder hoisted herself over Peebee and held her close, nails ripping down the spine of the blue woman’s back as the human sank her teeth into the blue and scaly flesh of Pelessaria B’Sayle’s neck.

Peebee laughed, letting out a sharp and adorable giggle as Sara bit into her to bruise her blue flesh, to mark her as a girlfriend would, the Asari had never really had it happen to her before, it was not a custom Asari or other Milky Way species were attuned to. But she liked it when Sara did it, liked it when she bit her and sucked to mark her, making the blood rush to the bite mark. 

But the teeth soon left her neck after all the laughing and Sara was staring into her eyes once more, rubbing at the place where her face paint was. And the Pathfinder suddenly wondered how her girlfriend looked with the paint, what her eyes and brows looked like completely naturally, how beautiful her entire face would be even without the paint. She gave Peebee another peck on the lips and then jolted from the bed, completely naked and opened the windows, drawing the blinds open to let the light of the Eos morning inside the room, and to let the view of a naked human Pathfinder out to the world.

“Ryder! What are you doing?!” Peebee shrieked, hoisting the covers over her breasts and sitting up in the bed. 

“Come on Peebee, no one is gonna be looking up at the reserved apartment where the human Pathfinder is staying, I doubt anyone even knows we’re here,” Sara calmed her, moving away from the window back to the bed to cuddle her girlfriend a little more before having to get dressed ready for a day of pure relaxation with the rest of the family. She already had plans to whoop Liam in soccer once again and then take a trip out into the desert with Cora to check on a little patch of flora she was growing. 

But before the Pathfinder could reach her shy and beautiful girlfriend, she heard her omni-tool on the bedside counter go off and a sharp and prickly voice come over the voice channel - Vetra Nyx.


End file.
